Miss America
by Raven Heartz
Summary: On her seventeenth birthday, Sara Carter was taken from her home and shoved somewhere cold and dark for what felt like eternity. Now she's awake, and not only has fifty four years gone by, New York has changed and the man she thought was dead- the man she never imagined the same way her mother did- is alive. But does he really want to take care of her or is he following orders?
1. Chapter One

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted a lot, and I intended to re-publish my stories a lot sooner, but I promise I'm going to be back now. Promise. I'm going through and editing them as I go, so please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy._**

Chapter One

I gasp as my eyes snap open, instantly blinding me with bright light. I wince and blink a few times before I dart upright, seeing a room that _definitely_ isn't mine and knowing that it isn't the room they put me in when it happened. My head snaps up when the door opens, and a beautiful woman in the nurse dress shut it behind her and folds her hands.

"Sara Carter?" She asks, her blue eyes friendly.

"How do you know my name?" I demand darkly, trying to remain calm and look intimidating. "Where am I?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Carter. You're in a hospital in New York City." Her voice is a little too calm and relaxed for my taste, and I tense. "Please come with me. I'd like to talk to you about what happened within the SSR."

" _Ladies and Gentleman, it's the Captain America show! This week we have our newest addition, issue 43!_ " The radio sings, and my blood runs cold.

"Where am I really?" I ask slowly, staring at the radio.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand," She says, sounding genuinely concerned.

"The radio's off," I say, slowly rising to my feet and hating the way I look. It was one of the few days I could wear khakis, because women are not supposed to wear anything but skirts, dresses, or dress pants. "I listened to this episode with my mom before they came." I see a muscle in her arm move, and I bristle. "Let me ask again- where am I really?"

"Miss Carter, if you would please sit down-"

I don't think; I just run, shoving past her and ending up slamming through some sort of curtain. I try to ignore the dread in my stomach as I run through the huge warehouse- at least it looks like a warehouse- and try to ignore the yelling of men who see me. Now I wish Mom was here- that they hadn't taken her from me. Now I'm stuck who knows where with no way to contact her. Would she be happy I'm gone or too focused on hurting the men who took me? I almost don't want to find out, but I have to get out of here, no matter what it takes.

I take off out the front door, seeing bright colors flashing in the- _flashing in the sky?_

I skid to a stop and stare with my jaw dropped, seeing these flashing images almost like magic. I whip around and see people in these weird clothes, skin tight and showing so much skin my mother would have a heart attack.

"Miss Carter?"

I whip around and blink at the man behind me, a black eye patch over his left eye and a large dark trench coat hanging to the ground. He looks like someone Stark could have created, and it terrifies me. "What's going on?" I ask fearfully, edging back slightly.

"The world sure has changed, hasn't it?" He asks casually, seeming unaffected as he turns to look at the magic screens. "You're going to love it here."

"Where am I?" I ask, fighting hard to keep my voice from shaking.

He turns to look at me, watching me carefully. "Like we said, you're in New York City."

I shake my head. "This isn't New York City. Mom brought me here once and it never looked like this."

The man almost looks sympathetic, but I know he doesn't mean it. Men don't care about anything but themselves- except my father, but look how that turned out. "You've been asleep, Sara. For fifty four years."

I feel like the air's been knocked out of me. "You're lying."

He nods to my side. "There's a newspaper."

I whip around and stare in shock at the date. "2015?"

"Like I said, the world sure has changed."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick?" I demand, crossing my arms stubbornly.

The man meets my eyes steadily. "I'm not big on tricking innocent children."

I tilt my chin up. "I'm seventeen. I'm not a child."

He ignores that. "My name is Director Fury. I work for SHIELD- your mother helped found it after eliminating the SSR. Coincidentally after your disappearance."

"I didn't disappear," I say coldly. "They took me."

"That's what I said." He offers a small smile. "We're willing to help you, Sara."

"I don't want help from government agents,"

Fury tilts his head. "What if I told you I'd let you see your mother?"

I go still. "She's alive?" I whisper.

Fury offers me a weird black bag. "Change clothes in the room we had set up. Then we'll talk."

…

The jeans feel weird against my skin, the material tight like panty hose but thick and durable enough to be worn separately. I do like the shoes though. Converse. They remind me of the ones Mom bought me when I was a kid. Aside from that, I'm in a basic white shirt and black bomber jacket that I fully intend to keep. These aren't like the clothes I'm used to wearing; these are actually comfortable- Nothing like the restricting formal clothes I was forced to wear.

It's strange.

I keep my face against the window most of the time, my mind constantly flashing to what it used to be like and comparing it to what it is now. I'm used to less technology. Less flashing lights and signs and so much sexual content. We finally arrive at a large brown building that says Retirement Center, and my hands start to shake with anticipation.

"Remember our deal," Fury says, stopping outside a room. "Cooperation for visitation."

"Ok." Fine. It definitely won't last- I'll make sure of it.

Fury nods, and then he's stepping inside with two agents pushing me behind him.

"Excuse me, Agent Carter? I'm sorry to interrupt your visit, but we have someone who was interested in meeting you." He steps aside, and for a second I think my legs are going to drop from under me.

"Mom?" I whisper, my eyes wide.

She frowns slightly. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar… oh! You remind me of my Sara before she left. She had the same dark curls and pale blue eyes." She smiles, happy with the memories, and I'm grateful for whoever has a hand on my back, keeping me from stumbling back and reminding me to stop myself from turning pale.

"What's going on?" A new voice asks, making me jump and instantly turn my attention to him.

I quickly wish I hadn't.

The man in the chair rises, and I know I would know him anywhere. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, an almost inhuman shoulder-waist ratio. This is the man who was on the radio and TV a lot; the man who Howard loved more than his own son; the man who became a great American hero.

I'm staring at my father.

"Please excuse me," I manage, turning to run into the bathroom across the hall. I can hear Fury's voice calling for me, but I focus on running until I'm finally in the safety of the restroom.

I lock the door, bury my face in my hands, and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Thank you all so much for the feedback! I hope you like this chapter!**_

Chapter Two

Steve leads Fury into the hall before flipping around to face him. "Who is she?"

"Were you and Agent Carter intimate?" Fury asks, his face not wavering.

Steve flushes a little. "That's none of your business."

"Trust me, Captain, it is."

Steve releases a breath. "Only once. Before I went after Red Skull."

Fury's head moves to the side, where the bathroom is. "Sometimes once is enough."

Steve turns to stare at the bathroom door, vaguely able to hear some muffled noises on the other side. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, his face blank as he thinks. "How long?" He asks quietly, not looking away from the door.

"Sara is seventeen. Our files say she was taken on her birthday and put on ice." Steve looks over and meet's Fury's serious gaze. "We don't know the details."

Which means she has to trust him in order for him to find out. He nods absently, his eyes far away.

"It's up to you what happens to her." Fury says calmly.

"I'll take her," Steve says instantly.

Fury nods. "I had a feeling you would say that. If she becomes a problem, call me."

Steve nods, unsure why she would be a problem. Now he has to find a new apartment, and put her in school, and update her about everything that's happened…

He slowly pulls out his phone and presses the button. "Natasha, I need a favor…"

…

I splash some cold water on my face, praying that this is just a really bad nightmare and that in a few minutes Uncle Howard will wake me up and show me whatever prank he pulled on me. I eye myself in the mirror nervously, wishing I understood. Mom's right; I have her long dark curls, a small cowlick from my father, as well as his blue eyes. She says I got a lot from him, but I highly doubt it. I never knew him to have gained something from him.

Forcing a deep breath, I open the door slowly and step into the hall, my eyes instantly landing on Steve as he leans against the wall with crossed arms.

"He told you," I say quietly. He nods once, still studying me, and I force another breath. "I assume I'm going with you?"

He nods again. "Do you want to try again?" He asks, his voice surprisingly gentle for someone with no attachment to me whatsoever.

I shake my head quickly. "No."

His lips thin a little, his eyes clearly disappointed, but I just move towards where I remember the elevator to be without looking back. I can hear him move so he's behind me, and I press the button for the first floor.

"This elevator looks different," I mutter quietly.

"A lot has changed." Steve says, stepping inside the shiny box.

"I keep hearing that," I say blandly. "How are you alive?"

Steve pauses. "The serum kept me alive. I don't know how to explain it."

I purse my lips and look away, letting my hair hide my face. "You left."

"I didn't know," He says gently.

I shake my head, not caring. My father should not be alive after forcing Mom and I to struggle and live off of Howard's money.

"You know you can trust me," He adds, eyes boring into me. I flip more hair in front of my face, not answering, and he sighs wearily. The moment the doors open I quickly dart out into the hall. "Our ride should be outside- I didn't think you'd want to be on the back of a motorcycle after everything else."

Smart. "Who's picking us up?" I ask curiously.

"A friend," He opens the door for me, and a shiny black… what I think is a car… rolls a window down, revealing a beautiful woman with blue-green eyes and fiery red hair.

"Anyone know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," She smirks, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"That's hilarious." Steve deadpans. "Hasn't gotten old at all from the other hundred times you've said it."

She smiles, tilting her head. "Is this her?" She asks, her eyes moving to me.

Steve rests a cautious hand on the back of my shoulder. "Sara, this is Natasha. She's a friend."

I study her carefully. "You fight together. Are you military?"

She offers a half smile. "He didn't tell you?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye, catching his slight wince. "I found her today, Nat."

"You should have warned her," She deadpans. "Sit up front with me, kid. I'll sum it up before we get there."

"Get where?" I ask, not moving.

She smirks. "Avengers tower."

"Not yet," Steve says firmly. "I still have to explain everything that's happened."

Natasha nods once. "Fine. But that adds more to the deal."

Steve sighs, shutting his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I help you teach her," She says.

He frowns at her. "That's it?"

"Take it or leave it, Rogers."

"You don't want anything else?"

"Keep it up and I won't help you with anything else."

"Fine," Steve says irritably. "But I ride shotgun."

"Deal. Door's unlocked."

He rests a hand at my back and opens the door for me. "Where are your things?"

"I don't have anything. Someone dropped these off." I slip inside, blinking at all of the lights and buttons. "What is this thing?"

"A car." Natasha says, turning to look at me. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

She frowns. "You shouldn't have been iced so young."

"Government didn't give me much of a choice."

"The government did this?" Natasha asks, her grip tightening.

"HYDRA wasn't there to do it."

Steve finishes clicking in seatbelt before turning to me. "Do you know why they took you?"

I shake my head. "I have an idea, but nothing confirmed. Not that it would matter."

"Good news, Sara. One of the many changes to the world happens to be women's rights."

I blink. "Does that mean I can keep wearing these?" I ask hopefully.

I can see Natasha smile from the front seat. "Definitely. Do you prefer pants?"

"Let's just say most people thought Mom had a son she never talked about because she kept buying me trousers."

Steve turns to look at me. "I know where to get those if you want to go slow."

I blink, surprised. "You'd let me?"

"He's learned a lot since he woke up," Natasha says calmly. "As long as you're willing, we'll both help you."

I bite my lip nervously. I can't go back, and this doesn't mean I forgive him… "Ok."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"This is my apartment," Steve says, opening the door for me and gesturing for me to go first. I move slowly, my eyes landing on the weird looking box on what looks like a low and unhelpful bookshelf. Around it are basic pieces of furniture, and there are a few shiny things in the kitchen that make me wonder just how much has changed. "I'll be looking for a larger one so you have your own room, so you can stay in mine until I find one."

"I already handled that," Natasha says calmly, stopping beside me. "There's one closer to headquarters and one a couple of floors above us."

Steve pauses. "I'll look at it in a minute." He follows my gaze to the weird box. "That's the TV."

I frown at the silver box under it. "What's that?"

"A DVD player," Natasha says. I stare at her blankly, and she adds, "It plays movies."

My eyes widen slightly. "How?"

Steve stops in front of me and opens some sort of case, revealing a disc. "They put it on these,"

I frown at it. "That's… really weird. Am I going to have to learn how to do that?"

Steve smiles a little. "You probably should, but I'm not going to make you."

"But I will," Natasha adds, giving me a reassuring nod. "Don't worry; it's not as hard as it looks. We'll start with VCRs."

I blink. "VCRs?"

"They also play movies, but they were replaced by DVDs." Steve explains gently.

"And Blu Ray's are replacing DVDs." Natasha says. "Those work the same as DVDs, so you won't need to learn anything new."

I nod, feeling a little dazed. "What else?"

Steve sets the DVD on the end table and leads the way to the kitchen. "The only difference in here is really how they look. There's a dishwasher too, but it's easier for me to just do it myself."

I nod, mentally noting which is which. "What about food?"

Steve lightens a little. "The food is much better. That's one really good plus."

"So is medicine, but Captain can't get sick." Nat winks at him, earning a weak glare.

I purse my lips. "Neither can I."

Natasha tilts her head. "Are you sure?"

I make eyes contact, trying to stay firm. "I don't get sick." Not the way normal people do, anyway.

Natasha frowns slightly, but I quickly turn to Steve and ask, "Where is the bathroom?"

He turns and moves towards the smaller room. "In here."

I offer a quiet thank you and shut myself inside. Even the bathrooms look different; I knew there was something off in the funeral home, but I didn't realize that there were even more changes. There's probably other things too, things Steve may still be learning about that are normal for other people my age.

I hold the sink, squeeze my eyes shut, and try to breathe.

…

"She's lying," Natasha says quietly, waiting in the kitchen with Steve.

He frowns. "About what?"

"Getting sick," Steve watches her patiently, and she clarifies. "SHe said that she couldn't get sick, but there was obviously something she wasn't saying."

He tilts his head. "If you remember correctly I couldn't trust after waking up from the ice. She's probably just overwhelmed and scared."

She sighs slowly. "True. I think after the tour I'm going to take her out and buy her some clothes."

He nods. "I'll come with you."

There's a pause.

"Does she remind you of her?" She asks quietly.

Steve doesn't say anything for a long moment. "A little," He says softly. "In other ways she reminds me of myself."

"You're worried."

"A little." He lifts his head. "I don't know what she went through. She could have lived like I did or she could have been happier than I was. She's probably lost friends. She's already seen Peggy, but her own mother doesn't remember her."

Natasha actually looks a little sad. "We'll figure it out."

He nods slowly. "I'm going to check on her. Tell the team to meet here at seven; the sooner they know what's going on, the better."

Natasha's already on her phone, and Steve takes a deep breath before moving towards the hall.

…

There are a few gentle knocks at the door. "Are you alright?"

I swallow and steel myself, tugging the door open. "I'm fine. I just needed a minute to process."

Steve nods. "Is there anything of yours from before that you want me to look for?"

I blink. "You could find things?"

He gives a small smile. "It's possible. Fury or Peg- your mother might have it somewhere."

I nod, biting my lip, and he looks at me expectantly. "Could you look for my sketchbook?"

He softens. "You like to draw?"

I shrug, my cheeks burning a little. "I like to, but I don't think I'm that good."

He smiles a little. "I draw too. Maybe you can show me your work sometime."

I nod absently. "Can we get some paper too?" I ask.

He looks at me questioningly. "We can, but I thought you wanted your sketchbook." He pauses. "Oh, is it full? I'll buy you another one."

"No, that's not what I meant. Could I have some paper to write on?"

He relaxes. "I can, but you can also put them somewhere else. Natasha might have to explain that one since I keep my writing on paper. Do you take pictures too?"

I shake my head. "I haven't tried it yet."

He smiles a little. "I think you'll like it. A lot of things can go on computers now that they're so advanced, but I'm still learning myself."

I frown. "How long have you been awake?"

Steve opens his mouth to answer, but Natasha clears her throat, making us jump. "Are you ready?"

I reach up and pretend to rub the back of my neck , feeling the chain I always have around my neck and relaxing when I touch the metal. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter Four

_**Not going to lie, I'm actually a little worried about this chapter, so hopefully you guys like it.**_

Chapter Four

"Is this her?" A voice whispers.

"She looks like you," Another male voice says.

"You must be proud, Captain of America," A new voice says.

My eyes snap open, and despite ten people standing in front of me, my eyes land on a man with dark hair and eyes.

"Howard?" I ask, paling and sliding back slightly. How did he survive? What does he want from me?

Steve steps forward, looking at me curiously. "This is his son. Tony."

I swallow carefully, forcing my body to relax. "Hi." _What did he teach you about me?_

Tony looks confused. "Did you know my father?"

Flashes of needles and scary machines fill my mind, causing me to wince and reach up to feel the chain hidden by my waist length hair. "Something like that."

Stark frowns, but a huge man even bigger than Steve steps forward, his blonde hair hanging to his shoulders and dressed in a weird costume. "You must be Lady Sara." He says in his strange voice.

I swallow carefully. "Hi. I'm sorry, who are you?"

The giant beams, looking pleased with himself. "I am Thor, God of Thunder."

"There's only one God." I say, glancing around for help.

"Steve hasn't told you?" A man with buzzed brown hair and sharp blue eyes asks. "I thought you said she knew."

"I know what?" I demand shakily.

Steve moves closer and crouches to my level, watching me steadily as I force myself into a sitting position. "We've discovered that aliens are real," He says quietly.

I blink. "Right. And my father didn't abandon us and Howard Stark was a good man."

"I never abandoned you," He presses, looking genuinely concerned, but I don't meet his eyes. "Sara-"

"What does Howard have to do with anything?" Tony asks, effectively cutting him off. "I mean, I agree he was a piece of sh-" He backtracks at Steve's glare. "-uh, crap, but what do you know about it?"

I choose not to answer, focusing on the brown haired man. "What's your name?"

"Clint," He says, offering a hand. I hesitate before shaking it, and he nods once. "Your father's right though. There are aliens. Thor's one of them."

I eye the blonde giant carefully. "That's what you normally look like, right? You're not going to… um…"

"No, this is my true form." He says, smiling at me like I'm an old friend. "I am from Asgard."

I pause, frantically searching for the reason it's familiar. "Norse mythology. Mom had me study it a long time ago."

He nods, looking pleased.

"What about Loki?" I ask. "Isn't he a halfling?"

Everyone shifts uncomfortably.

"Sara, Loki led an attack on New York not too long ago." Steve says, rising and looking at all of the people around him. "Most of us fought him."

I purse my lips. "I'm assuming you won?"

He nods, a faint smile on his face. "Yeah, we won."

A man moves from behind the bodies into my line of sight, and I scream, smacking into the back of the couch. "What is that?" I ask frantically, curling my legs against my chest as a shield.

Steve blinks, startled, and then follows my gaze to the purple and yellow… thing… behind him. "This is Vision." He says calmly, as if that thing is always around. "He's on my team."

"I did not mean to frighten you," He says, his voice oddly… robotic. "I am an android."

I blink. "So you're a machine?" I ask carefully, slowly loosening my grip.

He nods. "I apologize. I should have been more careful when I approached you."

"It's… it's fine," I lower my arms and clear my throat. "What else?"

A pretty woman with long dark hair and eyes steps forward, tugging her red jacket tighter around her. "I am Wanda."

I blink at her accent. "You're Russian, right?" I ask, tensing a little.

She nods. "I am from Russia, but Natasha is still helping me adapt."

I glance at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're Russian too," I say quietly. "You're like Dottie."

Natasha straightens quickly. "How did you know her?" She demands, her voice holding a threat.

"Natasha," Steve protests.

Before she can say anything I bolt, vaulting the couch and somehow managing to break out of the door.

"Sara!" Steve calls, and I flinch and speed up. I haven't pushed myself this much since they took me, and I'm not about to be caught by surprise.

I make it to the end of the hall and slam my fist through the window, ignoring the stinging in my hand as I crawl through and jump over the railing.

"Sara!" Steve yells, sounding panicked, but I've survived a lot worse than a six story drop. I feel the wind in my hair, and I let myself enjoy the weightlessness and feeling of flying-

Someone grabs me around my waist and brings me quickly to the ground, the smell of ozone burning my nose. "Let go of me," I hiss, struggling and faintly hearing footsteps as people rush over.

"Lady Sara, we do not wish to hurt you." Thor says from behind me.

I do the only thing I can think of; I turn around and punch him in the face.

 _Hard._

He stumbles back, slightly shocked, and I shove his arm off and run through the streets, hearing a curse and a single set of footsteps following me. I try a turn and skid to a stop, seeing the dead end, and I whirl around to see Steve blocking my exit, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sounding so sincere that I want to believe him.

"Stay away from me," I order, stepping back and trying to calm down. _You're going to get out. You're going to get out._

"Talk to me," He orders, moving closer. I move quickly, trying to hit him, but he snags my wrists and forces me to stop, his grip almost painful.

"How could you?" I demand, finally meeting his eyes. His widen slightly, seeing the tears that escaped, but I refuse to let them be a weakness. "After everything they've done, you're going to trust _them_?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks incredulously.

"They tried to kill Mom," I manage, my voice breaking slightly. "Why would you even think about-"

"Slow down," He says gently, studying me carefully. "Who tried to kill your mother?"

"Dottie," I say quietly. "She- you don't even know what she tried to do. Why would you-"

He releases a breath. "The Russians aren't a threat anymore. Natasha is loyal to the US, I promise."

I swallow, remembering what Mom said. _He can't lie_. "What about the other one? Wanda?"

"In the process of gaining citizenship." He says evenly. "I don't know what you saw that made you hate them, but-"

"I told you. They tried to kill Mom," I say firmly, deciding not to say the other half.

His eyes narrow slightly, though I maintain eye contact. "You're a terrible liar."

I blink, slightly off guard. How did he- nevermind. Tactician. "You're supposed to be smarter than that. Why did you try to believe them?"

"They proved to me that I can trust them," He says firmly. "They aren't going to hurt you."

I pull away, unable to meet his eyes, and I sense him turn to look at someone.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Wanda says, and I glance up to see her looking crushed. "I had no idea I would affect you so badly, but if you were raised in that time period… I am sorry. I should have been more careful."

I swallow and nods, and she smiles and offers a hand. I can feel Steve's eyes on me, and I shake it quickly.

"I didn't think you would run of," Natasha says, and I take it to be her version of an apology. "Dottie was someone we all had heard about. SHe failed to kill Peggy Carter- your mother- and I didn't think you would know about that."

"I overheard her talking about it," I whisper. "I wasn't supposed to know."

Steve sighs beside me. "Do you always break the rules?"

"Based on what I've been told, I get it from you."

"You do," Natasha says flatly, earning a glare from Steve. "You can trust me, Sara. I'll try to help you with it."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. He should be dead now anyway."

"Who?" Steve asks forcefully.

Natasha glares at him warningly. "Don't answer unless you want to."

"Nat-" He protests, but her eyes darken enough for him to back off.

I bite my lip contemplatingly. "A man tried to kill me before I was taken." I say quietly, glancing at Natasha. "He was Russian. All I can remember was that he had a metal arm."


End file.
